A Sweet Escape
by articcat621
Summary: Our favorite witch spends some quality time with the King of Gondor.


A/N: This is dedicated to the lovely JenniferLupinBlack whom I promised a smutty Hermione/Aragorn fic. Hope you enjoy lady!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor LOTR (sadly). I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

_A Sweet Escape_

Hermione looked around the white room. The floors were marble, cold beneath her bare feet. The spacious room had large open windows that were adorned by billowing curtains. Looking down, she saw she was wearing a flowing gown. The soft material accentuated the curves that Hermione had developed over the last summer.

_But where am I? _she questioned, looking around once more. She truly had no idea of her location and that frightened her somewhat.

Hermione walked towards one of the windows, hoping the view would give her some sense of recognition. She wrapped her arms around herself.

She let out a startled gasp when she saw the view. Below the window laid a kingdom; it seemed the entire area was built of solid marble. The sun hit the buildings, causing a bright light to appear in Hermione's eyes. She shielded herself, casting her gaze upon the land. There were fields and fields in front of her and mountains on each side. In the distance she saw a small area of rubble, too far for her to really make out what it was.

The landscape seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite place how she knew it. Abruptly, an image of dragons soared into her mind.

"Gondor?" she whispered out loud, slightly in awe. "But that's impossible." She shook her head, backing away from the window.

"Hermione, darling, there you are."

She turned around at the sound of his voice. Her jaw dropped when she saw Aragorn standing there before her. A roughish grin adorned his face. He was wearing a brown tunic that was low cut, revealing some of his muscular chest.

"Aragorn?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. How in Merlin's name did she end up in the Lord of the Rings realm?

"I'm sorry I was absent when you awoke," Aragorn said, stepping towards her. "I had matters that needed to be attended to."

"I'm sure the king of Gondor has many matters that need to be attended to," Hermione murmured.

Aragorn smirked. He took a few steps closer. The two of them were mere inches apart now. His masculine scent filled her nostrils, creating a small spark of pleasure burst within her. While their proximity made her nervous, it comforted her at the same time. Aragorn seemed familiar and that feeling sparked an interest in her.

_Let's see where this goes,_ she thought mischievously.

Aragorn reached out and placed one of his hands on her hip. He gripped her there, pulled her closely. Their bodies were now flushed together and Hermione looked glanced up, peering into his greyish-blue eyes.

"So, why don't we continue what we started last night?" he asked huskily, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Hermione's heart raced. She nodded, her mouth going dry. Even if she wanted to speak, she wouldn't be able to.

One of his hands grasped her chin, tilting her head upwards. Bending down slightly, he planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss grew passionate in mere seconds. Hermione lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. She kissed him back in earnest, wanting more of the wonderful feeling spreading throughout her body.

Aragorn's hands moved to her waist and he lifted her upwards. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her tightly.

He chuckled. "So eager, love?" He carried her towards the large bed, dropping her upon it. She looked up at him and smiled. Aragorn climbed onto the bed, hovering above her.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, his hand playing with the neckline of her gown. She trembled beneath his touch, wanting more.

"Aragorn," she whispered, her hands coming out to touch his body. She gripped his arms, marveling at the large muscles there. He flexed, causing her to laugh.

He bent down and claimed her lips. As he kissed her, his hands skillfully moved behind her and began to undo the lacing on her bodice. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and biting at the tender flesh there. Hermione arched up into him, pressing her small body against his larger one.

Once Aragorn finished undoing her bodice, he gently peeled the material away. "Exquisite," he murmured, cupping her breasts. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss between the valley of her breasts. He then made quick work or her skirt, leaving her completely bare beneath him. His mouth returned to her breasts, lavishing them with attention.

Tangling her fingers into his hair, Hermione pulled his head away. "It's not very fair for me to be naked and you to be fully clothed, Aragorn."

He took her hand and kissed it. "No, I suppose not, my love. How shall you remedy our predicament?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione's hands reached out and grasped the hem of his tunic. She pulled it up over his head, revealing his muscular chest. Her fingers trailed up and down his chest as she closed her eyes, committing every touch to memory.

Aragorn pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing her passionately. But she wouldn't be deterred. She wanted to see him naked. So she pushed him away once more.

"I want to see you naked," Hermione said firmly.

"As my lady commands it." Aragorn got up off the bed and undid the ties to his trousers. He let them fall to the floor so he was now standing naked before her.

Hermione gasped when she saw him. "Oh Merlin, you are beautiful."

Aragorn grinned, crawling back onto the bed with her. He placed a brief kiss on her mouth before pulling back to lustfully gaze at her.

The feeling of their skin touching was almost too much for Hermione to bear. Her desire spiked and it felt like her blood was beginning to boil. Before she could ask for relief, Aragorn did.

He trailed his hand down her body, dipping his digit inside her warmth. He began to move slowly, before adding another finger. His lips returned their attention to her breasts, lavishing them with attention.

Before long, Hermione was moaning his name. "Aragorn… Aragorn…"

Aragorn gently bit down on her nipple, causing Hermione to let out a shriek. That small dash of pain was all she needed to tumble over the edge. She tangled her hands in his hair as she rode out her orgasm, crying his name repeatedly.

He pulled away from her and Hermione protested the loss of his fingers. She silenced her protests when she felt his member slid into her warmth. Hermione arched her back, pressing herself into him. "Oh Merlin," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"How does that feel?" he asked, moving slightly.

"Wonderful!" Hermione smiled up at him. "Don't stop."

"I won't," he promised. Aragorn bent down and kissed her neck.

Hermione mewled in pleasure. She loved the feeling of his lips on her neck. He slowly started to kiss his way down her shoulder, causing her to shiver.

"I love you, Hermione. Never ever forget that."

"I won't," she whispered breathlessly. Hearing those sweet words come from his lips was enough to drive Hermione mad with want. She bucked her hips upwards, meeting his thrusts. The feel of him inside of her was phenomenal. She felt herself approaching another orgasm.

"You like that, don't you my sweet?" Aragorn bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione could only moan as she felt the pleasure building.

Aragorn increased his movements, thrusting into her roughly. Hermione cried out as her orgasm washed over her. He increased his movements, coming moments later as well. Once he was spent, Aragorn collapsed into a heap on the bed.

Hermione gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "That was wonderful." It was true. That was probably the best sex she had ever had.

He smiled, tucking a sweaty curl behind her ear. "I'm glad you think so, darling." He kissed her. "After a short nap we'll go again."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that." His large arms came around her, pulling her naked body flush again.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he murmured softly into her ear.

"Aragorn," she whispered, before falling asleep.

All too quickly, Hermione felt someone shaking her awake. She bolted up right, looking around sleepily. She frowned when she saw Lavender staring at her.

"Are you all right?" Lavender asked. "You were having some sort of fit while you were sleeping."

"Yeah, Hermione, you were making all sorts of noises," Parvati added. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Hermione's eyes widened in mortification. "Err, yeah, just a nightmare. Sorry." She wanted to bury herself under her blankets and never come out.

"Oh, well, all right then." Lavender and Parvati stood to leave. "Hurry up or you'll miss breakfast," Lavender added. The two girls left the dorm.

"Oh, Hermione, you need to stop reading before going to bed," she mumbled to herself when she saw her copy of _Return of the King_ on her nightstand. "Sure sign that I need to get laid."

She reached out and touched the book. "Aragorn, if only you were real," she said wistfully. But there was no use dwelling on dreams so Hermione got up and went on with her day.


End file.
